Hypnotism
by Barbara123
Summary: Naruto sudah muak dengan sifat Sasuke yang dingin, cuek, dan 'kejam' itu. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dipikirkan orang lain sebelumnya. Menghipnotis Sasuke. Apakah Naruto berhasil membuat si dingin-cuek-kejam Sasuke menjadi... ceria? oneshot. NO ROMANCE! purely humor. SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: super OOC, NO ROMANCE, typos, alur cepat, dll... Dont like dont read!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Hypnotism**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke! Aku dapat tiket pesawat gratis ke Suna!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Aku berhasil lulus Fisika loh! Fisika! Aku lulus! FISIKA, _dattebayo_!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Lihat! Aku dapat ramen cup gratis! Beli dua dapat satu GRATIS!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke… ikan… ikan koiku mati!"

"Hn."

Sudah cukup.

Naruto Namikaze sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Apa pun yang dia lakukan, apa pun yang dia katakan, dia tidak bisa membuat si _teme_ Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum. Persetan senyuman, dia bahkan tidak bereaksi setiap kali dia mengucapkan sesuatu. Mata onyx-nya tetap terpaku di buku, sama sekali tidak mau menanggapi ucapannya.

"Uchiha, lidahmu digigit kucing? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Naruto mulai menggeram. Kalimat Naruto yang dipenuhi amarah itu berhasil membuat Sasuke meletakkan bukunya. Cowok berambut raven itu mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Buku ini jauh lebih penting dari ocehanmu." Mata Sasuke kembali menempel di bukunya. "Lagipula ini kamarku. Kamarku, aturanku. Tidak suka? Keluar, _usuratonkachi_."

Putuslah urat kesabaran Naruto.

**xxx**

Di Konoha High School, kejahilan Naruto sangat terkenal. Tidak ada satu pun anak yang tidak tahu siapa Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Dia murid yang dengan 'berani' menukar sake Tsunade-_sensei_ dengan air biasa. Murid yang menyumpal buku porno di setiap sudut ruangan kepala sekolah Sarutobi-_sensei_. Murid yang _nyaris_ berhasil menarik masker Kakashi-_sensei_. Naruto bahkan berani menggunduli semua sapu milik si tukang kebun, Danzo.

Namun sepertinya, semua kejahilan itu hanyalah sesuatu yang biasa saja jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang.

"Menghipnotis Sasuke?!" Jeritan Kiba langsung membangunkan Shikamaru sekaligus menjatuhkan _potato chip_ Chouji.

"Shhhh!" Naruto menampar bibir Kiba. "Diam! Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar, _dattebayo_!" Mata birunya cepat-cepat melirik ke sekeliling kelas, namun di kelas ini hanya ada mereka berempat saja. Murid-murid yang lain sudah pulang. Naruto sengaja mengajak teman-temannya berkumpul dan mendiskusikan rencana 'brilian'-nya itu.

"Kau gila Naruto?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada bosan.

"Sasuke yang kau bicarakan ini Sasuke Uchiha itu? Sasuke Uchiha dari keluarga Uchiha yang ternama dan yang terkaya di…"

"Memangnya masih ada cowok lain yang punya nama setan seperti Sasuke?" Naruto mendelik ke arah Chouji. "Dengar ya, aku sangat benci dengan cowok itu! Dia itu…"

"Sahabatmu sejak bayi."

"Diam Shikamaru! Itu cerita lain! Kami bisa bertemu karena ibu kami berdua suka bergosip!" Naruto menepuk meja dengan tidak sabar. "Intinya, aku sudah kesal dengan sikap dinginnya itu! Mukanya tidak ada ekspresi! Selalu saja menatap orang lain dengan tatapan mengejek atau tatapan kesal, atau tatapan membunuh!"

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto." Kiba menganggukkan kepala. "Sejak dulu aku benci dengan cowok itu."

Mendengar pernyataan Kiba, cengiran lebar Naruto langsung muncul. Mereka berdua saling menepuk bahu. "Kalian sendiri pasti penasaran kan? Kalian pasti mau melihat sisi lain Sasuke! Makanya! Kita bawa dia ke kios hipnotis, ubah sifatnya supaya dia bisa menjadi sedikit _hyper_! Sedikit… ceria! Sedikit… eemmm…" Naruto terdiam, mengerutkan kening. "Aduh… apa ya, kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan… eemmm…"

"Antusias?"

"Tepat sekali, Shikamaru!" Naruto menepuk tangannya. "Lagipula, efek hipnotisnya tidak lama kok. Paling cuma beberapa jam."

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ayolah! Masa kalian tidak penasaran?"

Teman-temannya langsung berpandangan.

"Tidak mau, merepotkan." Shikamaru beranjak, menyandang tasnya dan langsung keluar dari kelas.

"Aku juga ya." Chouji meringis. "Kalau Shikamaru tidak ikut aku tidak mau ikut juga."

Naruto mengerang, menatap kepergian kedua teman dekatnya. "Kiba?" Mata biru Naruto membundar, menatap Kiba dengan jurus _puppy-eyes_ miliknya. Kiba langsung meneguk ludah. "_Please_? _Please_? Pliiiss?"

"Ma-maaf Naruto! Aku selalu suka dengan idemu, tapi kali ini memang agak keterlaluan!" Tidak tahan menghadapi Naruto yang memohon-mohon, Kiba langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas, membuat Naruto mengerang semakin menjadi-jadi. Pemuda pirang itu menggerutu kesal. Masih memanyunkan bibirnya, Naruto memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Namun, bibirnya yang manyun itu langsung menyeringai lebar ketika dia mendapat SMS.

_Naruto, kau tahu kan di mana toko bunga Ino? Kau belok kiri, masuk ke gang kecil, setelah itu belok kanan. Di depan sana ada counter photo-box. Tapi kalau kau buka tirainya, kau akan lihat si penghipnotis terhebat di Konoha. Tapi ini cuma kabarnya saja sih. Tidak tahu benar atau tidak. Kau cek saja! Sudah yaa!  
Kiba._

"Makasih Kiba!" Setelah menjerit kencang, Naruto cepat-cepat menarik tasnya dan berlari keluar dari kelas.

Ketika Naruto sampai ke tempat tujuannya, dia hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. "Photo-box ini terlihat normal…" gumamnya. Tidak ada yang terlihat aneh. Dia melirik arah papan di depan photo-box yang bertuliskan 'RUSAK' itu. Kening Naruto semakin berkerut. "Ahh! Sudahlah! Kiba suruh aku buka tirainya!" Sambil meneguk ludah, Naruto menyibak tirai merah di depannya. Dia langsung mengerang ketika melihat bahwa photo-box itu tidak ada bedanya dengan photo-box yang lain. Dia menatap layar di depannya dan tempat untuk duduk di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada bedanya…" Dia menggerutu. Dikuasai rasa kesal, dia membenturkan tinjuan ke dinding photo-box. Mata Naruto melebar ketika dia merasakan tukstur yang berbeda dari dinding itu. Sesaat, dia melirik ke dinding di sampingnya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis ketika dia sadar bahwa dinding itu berwarna pink muda, padahal biasanya photo-box itu berwarna putih. Dengan penasaran, Naruto mendorong dinding itu. Mulut Naruto langsung terbuka lebar ketika dia melihat dinding itu terbuka. "Astaga! Aku merusak photo-box ini!" Bocah panik itu cepat-cepat menghitung uang di dalam dompetnya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari dalam dinding itu.

"Selamat datang."

Naruto langsung terpaku. "Si-siapa itu?" dia berbisik pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Satu hal yang paling ditakutinya adalah hantu. Dan Naruto serats persen yakin bahwa di balik dinding itu ada hantu yang siap untuk merasukinya.

"Jika kau tidak berniat untuk dihipnotis, silahkan keluar sekarang."

Naruto tertegun. Padahal dia sudah siap untuk berlari keluar, tapi mendengar kata hipnotis dia langsung sadar bahwa yang berbicara itu adalah si abang tukang hipnotis. Setelah meneguk ludah, Naruto masuk di dalam dinding itu. Dia tersentak ketika melihat lorong gelap di depannya. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, Naruto berjalan masuk. Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat lelaki dengan jubah hitam dan memakai tudung yang menutupi semua wajahnya.

"Silahkan duduk." Lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah kursi di depan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mulai berkeringat dingin ketika melihat jari-jari kuku berwarna ungu kehitaman tersebut. "Nama."

"Na-Namikaze Naruto _dattebayo_!" Saking tegangnya, dia menjerit sekeras mungkin. Dia semakin panik ketika melihat tubuh si tukang hipnotis menegang. "Ma-maaf! Aku terlalu tegang, _dattebayo_! Tapi seb-sebenarnya aku tidak mau dihipnotis! Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghipnotis si _teme_, eh, temanku! Aku ingin mengubah si _tem_… eh, temanku, eh, musuhku itu menjadi antusias! Dia terlalu dingin dan ketus dan…" ucapan panjang lebar Naruto terputus ketika si tukang hipnotis menaikkan sebuah jarinya, nyaris menempelkan jari tersebut di bibir Naruto.

Mata Naruto terpaku, menatap jari di depan matanya. Dia kembali merinding.

"Lelaki yang ingin kau hipnotis itu. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto langsung melongo. "Kau tahu? Astaga! Jangan-jangan kau ini pembaca pikiran juga!"

Sang penghipnotis terkekeh, membuat Naruto semakin merinding. Semua bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri semua.

"Menarik. Menarik." Dia masih terkekeh sambil membuka tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. "Akan kubantu kau." Sepasang mata onyx hitam bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak bisa melongo lebih lebar lagi. "ITACHI?! Sejak kapan kau jadi abang-abang tukang hipnotis?!"

**xxx**

Naruto berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke dengan dada yang berdebar-debar. Itachi menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar sampai dia selesai melakukan 'tugas'nya.

"Itachi. Mau apa kau di sini?" Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar kesal.

"Hai juga, adikku." Itachi dengan santai menjawab.

Sejak umur Sasuke menginjak dua belas tahun, dia tidak pernah lagi memanggil Itachi dengan '_nii-san'_. Sepertinya kepolosan Sasuke sudah lenyap di umur yang sangat dini itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, Fugaku memang terlalu keras terhadap Sasuke. Dia selalu membanggakan Itachi di depan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin lama semakin tidak menyukai kakaknya. (Padahal kalau Fugaku tahu apa pekerjaan sampingan Itachi, dia pasti akan melempar lelaki itu keluar dari keluarga Uchiha). Namun, Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke menyayangi kakaknya sedalam lautan, tapi yah… si cowok dingin itu memang payah dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya. "Aku sibuk, Itachi. Mau apa?"

Naruto menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu, berusaha untuk mendengar percakapan mereka. Namun, dia tidak bisa mendengar suara Sasuke mau pun Itachi. Naruto berdecak, tidak sabar. Ketika dia ingin membuka pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka, membuatnya nyaris terjatuh. "Masuk." Itachi memerintah dengan nada dingin. "Hipnotisnya sudah selesai. Sasuke akan menjadi antusias pada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang."

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Matanya tertuju pada Sasuke yang terbaring di kasur. Entah bagaimana cara Itachi menghipnotis sahabatnya itu. Naruto bergidik, dia memutuskan untuk tidak tahu demi keselamatannya sendiri. "Makasih! Aku harus bayar berapa?" Dalam hati dia berdoa supaya Itachi tidak meminta bayaran yang bisa membuat orang tuanya bangkrut.

"Gratis." Itachi meringis. "Aku akan mendapatkan bayaranku sebentar lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

Sebelum Itachi sempat menjawab, Sasuke mengerang pelan. Dia memutar tubuh, membuka matanya. "Ah, dia sudah bangun." Naruto berbisik ke telinga Itachi.

"Aku bisa lihat itu."

Sasuke mengedipkan mata, menatap dua orang yang berdiri di depannya. Naruto meneguk ludah, menunggu Sasuke bereaksi. "Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Eh?"

"_Dobe_. Itachi. Aku sibuk. Keluar kalian."

Naruto melongo. Dia melempar tatapan membunuh ke Itachi. "Apa yang berubah dari si _teme_ ini?" Dia mendesis. Namun, Itachi tidak mempedulikan pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Sasuke." Itachi memanggil adiknya. Dia memutar tubuh, membuka tas sekolah Naruto. Dia meraih dua buah tomat dari tasnya.

Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Sejak kapan ada tomat di dalam tasnya? Kapan Itachi diam-diam memasukkan tomat itu?

Namun, semua pertanyaan itu menghilang ketika dia melihat Sasuke yang mematung.

"Kau memberiku itu?"

Entah ini perasaan saja, Naruto tidak tahu. Yang pasti, dia bersumpah kalau suara Sasuke bergetar.

Itachi mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan dua buah tomat itu. "Hadiah untuk Sasuke."

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun di detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah menubruk Itachi. "Kakakku! Kau baik sekali!" Dia membenamkan kepalanya di belahan leher Itachi, mengusap-usap wajahnya di dada lelaki itu.

Naruto melongo.

"Adikku!" Itachi tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Mulut Naruto terbuka semakin lebar ketika melihat Itachi yang menempelkan ciuman di kedua pipi Sasuke. Lebih parahnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendorong Itachi atau membunuh cowok itu karena menciumnya. Sasuke cekikikan.

_Cekikikan._

"Geli, _nii-san_!"

"Mau lagi?"

"Mau."

Itachi kembali mencium pipi Sasuke.

Naruto merasa kalau dia mati di tempat ketika melihat itu.

"Boleh aku makan tomatnya?" Dia menatap Itachi dengan sepasang mata yang bundar.

Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa pakai jurus _puppy-eyes_?

"Cuci dulu ya." Itachi yang tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan-dalam-kesempitan itu mengusap kepala Sasuke, mencubit pelan pipi adiknya. Naruto nyaris terkena serangan jantung ketika Itachi melirik ke arahnya. "Naruto bilang kalau dia mau mencuci tomat itu untukmu."

Dua pasang mata onyx menempel ke arahnya, membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. "Aku… eh, sebaiknya aku pulang du…"

Di detik kemudian, lengan Sasuke sudah mencekik lehernya. "Sahabatku! Kau memang baik!" Jeritan Sasuke membuat Naruto tewas karena serangan jantung.

**xxx**

"Sasuke menyeramkan sekali tahu! Melebihi semua film horor yang pernah kutonton!" Naruto menjerit di telepon.

"_Seseram apa? Kau jangan lebay."_ Kiba mencibir.

"Aku serius! Kau tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang!" Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sekarang pemuda itu sedang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena Itachi sedang melakukan 'buka-mulutmu-aahhh' sambil menyuapi Sasuke dengan tomat yang baru saja dipotongnya. Naruto tidak tahu mau muntah atau merekam semua ini.

"_Sebenarnya hipnotis seperti apa sih?"_

"Aku kurang tahu juga. Pokoknya, Sasuke akan menjadi antusias kalau dia merasa senang." Dia meneguk ludah. "Benar-benar antusias. Seperti anak bayi dikasih balon." Naruto mengerang ketika merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke dari belakang. Dia menoleh sesaat, menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Diam-diam, Naruto langsung terpana ketika melihat senyuman pemuda itu. Sasuke jarang sekali tersenyum setulus itu. Biasanya dia tersenyum mengejek. _Namun kali ini…_ Tanpa sadar Naruto menyeringai lebar, membalas senyuman Sasuke.

"Sahabatku, terima kasih atas tomatnya!" Suara teriakan Sasuke terdengar sampai ke telinga Kiba.

"_Oh em ji! Itu suara Sasuke?!"_ Kiba menjerit. _"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memanggilmu 'sahabatku'?!"_ Tawa cowok penggila anjing itu menggelegar.

Naruto mengerang, membekap wajahnya yang sekarang sudah merah padam. "Diam Kiba! Oke, ini salahku! Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mengembalikan Sasuke seperti semula?"

"_Kau kan bilang kalau efeknya cuma beberapa jam. Tunggu saja."_

"Mana bisa?! Kau tahu tidak siapa yang menghipnotisnya? Efeknya pasti jauh lebih lama dari beberapa jam saja!" Naruto kembali melirik ke belakang, melihat Itachi yang masih mencubit-cubit pipi Sasuke. Sesekali, Itachi menjentik kening adiknya, membuat Sasuke cekikikan.

_Cekikikan._

"Oh, Tuhan! Ambilah nyawaku sekarang!" Naruto menjerit. "Aku bersalah! Aku sangat _sangat_ bersalah, _dattebayo_!"

"_Kau tahu, aku rela memberimu semua anjingku untuk bertukar tempat denganmu. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi!"_

"Percayalah padaku Kiba. Kalau kau disini, kau pasti sudah terkena serangan jantung tingkat akut, sekalian terserang kanker." Naruto bergidik. Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke maniak tomat, makanya dia bisa antusias ketika melihat tomat. Tapi kenapa Sasuke masih dalam mode 'antusias' terhadap Itachi? Memangnya dia senang Itachi berada di dekatnya? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak dulu Sasuke punya _brother-complex_ terhadap Itachi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi yah… masuk akal juga kalau dipikir-pikir.

"_Sasuke hanya menjadi aneh kalau dia sedang merasa senang kan? Kalau begitu bukankah solusinya gampang? Kau kan ahli dalam membuat Sasuke mengamuk? Ganggu saja dia dan dia akan kembali seperti semula kan?"_

Naruto melongo. "Astaga! Benar juga! Kau jenius, Kiba!" Sebelum Naruto sempat mendengar jawaban Kiba, dia langsung mematikan HP-nya. "Oi, Sasuke!" Mendengar panggilan itu, Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil memasang senyuman lebar. Tidak mempedulikan senyuman 'menawan' Sasuke, Naruto langsung menjambak rambut cowok itu, membuat Sasuke terjatuh dari sofa.

Itachi hanya bisa terpaku, menatap Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan beranjak dari lantai.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Apakah Sasuke akhirnya kembali menjadi dirinya yang asli?

"_Dobe…_" Sepasang mata onyx menatanya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau memang tidak sayang nyawa ya." Sasuke beranjak, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Naruto menjerit bahagia ketika mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Dia menubruk Sasuke, memeluk sahabatnya erat-erat. "Sasuke! Kau kembali seperti semula!" Sasuke langsung kehilangan keseimbangan, kembali terjatuh di lantai. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berguling di lantai, membawa Sasuke bersamanya. "Meski cuma dua jam kau menghilang, aku sangat merindukanmu! Sangat sangat _sangat_ merindukanmu!" Dia mempererat pelukannya.

"_Dobe…_! Le-lepas…" Wajah pucat Sasuke menjadi semakin pucat.

"Tidak! Kau harus terus seperti ini! Tetaplah menjadi _teme_-ku!"

"Ehm… Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu tidak mempedulikan panggilan Itachi. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sasuke yang sekarang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku bersalah, _dattebayo_!" Pemuda berambut _raven_ di bawahnya ini hanya bisa terpaku. Dia berkedip berkali-kali, menahan diri untuk tidak melongo dan menghancurkan martabat Uchiha-nya. "Aku tidak akan lagi mengubah dirimu! Aku menyukaimu apa adanya! Aku…"

"Naruto!"

Seruan Itachi membuat ucapan Naruto terhenti. Dia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan kesal. "Apa Itachi?! Aku tahu aku salah tapi aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap Sasuke sebelum aku…"

Suara berdehem familiar dari belakang membuat Naruto _dan_ Sasuke tersentak. Dengan panik, mereka memutar kepala, menatap suami istri Uchiha yang baru saja pulang dari liburan mereka di Amerika.

"Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kalau hubunganmu dan Naruto sudah…" Mata Fugaku Uchiha terpaku pada posisi tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke. "… sampai sejauh itu."

"Ayah! Ini hanya salah paham!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto, namun karena kaki mereka berdua saling bertaut, si _raven_ yang malang itu ikut terjatuh, menimpa tubuh Naruto. Sebelum Sasuke sempat beranjak, matanya bertemu dengan mata ibunya yang melebar. Ibunya tidak berkata apa-apa, namun sang nyonya Uchiha itu menyabet HP di sakunya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan…

"Kushina! Kau tahu tidak, Sasuke dan Naruto! Kyaaaa!" Ibunya melompat-lompat dan samar-samar, Naruto bisa mendengar jeritan ibunya dari balik telepon. Saking shock-nya, Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia menoleh ke arah Itachi, memohon dengan matanya supaya lelaki itu bersedia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, Itachi dengan santai menyilangkan kakinya di sofa, meraih potongan tomat yang tersisa. Dia menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tatapan polos.

"Ada yang mau tomat?"

**xxx**

Sejak kejadian di kediaman Uchiha itu, Naruto mendapatkan banyak pelajaran _berharga_.

Pertama-tama, dia mempelajari bahwa hipnotis Itachi cuma bisa bertahan selama dua jam. Jadi, seharusnya dia mengikuti nasihat pertama Kiba; tunggu sampai hipnotisnya pudar.

Pelajaran kedua; dia tidak seharusnya langsung menuruti nasihat kedua Kiba tanpa berpikir dulu.

Pelajaran ketiga; jangan terlalu terbawa emosi. Dia terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai dia jadi terlalu _antusias_ memeluk Sasuke.

Dan pelajaran yang paling penting; jangan berinteraksi dengan si brother-complex-Itachi-Uchiha lagi. Kalau Sasuke itu setan, Itachi itu raja iblis.

**xxx**

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di hari itu.

Dia ingat kalau dia sedang belajar untuk ujian akhir. Itachi masuk ke kamarnya dan tiba-tiba mengulurkan pendulum. Di detik kemudian, dia ingat kalau dia tertidur. Dia ingat kalau Itachi dan Naruto masuk ke kamarnya. Dia ingat kalau Itachi memberinya tomat. Setelah itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ketika dia sadar, Naruto sudah menjambaknya sampai dia terjatuh, dan sahabatnya itu memeluknya sambil menjerit-jerit tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Di malam hari, ketika Naruto sudah pulang (dia menendang keluar cowok itu), orang tuanya mengajaknya diskusi di ruang tamu. Ibunya menangis bahagia, menyedot ingusnya berkali-kali. Ayahnya bilang bahwa dia mendukung keputusan Sasuke, meski pun Sasuke akan dipandang rendah oleh masyarakat.

Setelah selesai berdiskusi satu pihak (orangtuanya yang berceloteh dan dia hanya diam terpaku), Mikoto memeluknya, mencium kedua belah pipinya. Fugaku menepuk kepalanya dan mengucapkan kalau dia _bangga_ terhadapnya karena Sasuke berani jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

Sasuke masih terpaku. Dia berusaha keras supaya ayahnya bangga terhadapnya. Dari semua prestasi sekolah, menjadi ketua osis, menang lomba catur, karate, judo… ayahnya tidak pernah bilang kalau dia bangga terhadapnya. Tapi sekarang dia bilang kalau dia bangga karena… karena...

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Membunuh Itachi atau membunuh Naruto.

**xxx**

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Naruto meneguk ludah ketika melihat Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Ibumu menjerit ketika melihatku. Ayahmu langsung memelukku dengan erat sambil berseru 'anakku-selamat-datang-di-keluarga-Namikaze'. Apa maksudnya ini?" Sasuke menggeram.

"Erhmm… Me-mereka kira kalau kita ini…"

"Pasangan homo. Aku tahu itu." Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menusuk Naruto di saat itu juga. "Maksudku, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang lebar. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, _dobe_."

"Astaga! Kau lupa akan apa yang terjadi selama kau terkena hipnotis!" Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Sudah dijelaskan. Pokoknya, Itachi menghipnotismu…"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"… oke. Aku yang salah. Aku memintanya untuk menghipnotismu supaya kau menjadi antusias! Intinya, kunci hipnotis itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu senang. Kau suka tomat. Itachi memberimu tomat. Kau langsung menjadi seperti tikus yang disuntik oleh cairan keju. Titik."

"Lalu?"

"Efeknya berlangsung selama dua jam."

"Pemicunya adalah sesuatu yang kau suka?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau bisa tanya Ita…" Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika dia melihat pintunya terbuka. Matanya langsung melebar ketika si raja iblis masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "ITACHI! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Secara refleks, Naruto lompat dari ranjang dan berlari ke pojok kamar.

Itachi mengangkat bahu, mengeluarkan pendulum yang disimpan di sakunya. "Bukan salahku kalau Sasuke mau membalas dendam."

Naruto melongo, menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek. "Makanan kesukaan ya… Hmm…" Mata Naruto semakin melebar ketika melihat Sasuke memegang ramen cup dengan rasa miso.

"Tidak… TIDAAKKK!"

* * *

**END**

**AN: semoga fic ini membawa senyum bagi para pembaca :)**


End file.
